


you've grown on me

by froggieyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Museums, No Dialogue, Plants, Relationship Study, Vampire Tsukishima Kei, Vampires, this is just 1k of yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggieyama/pseuds/froggieyama
Summary: kageyama's hands are warm against his skin, moulding, reshaping, until they fit together more perfectly than beforeor; tsukishima learns to love like a fae does
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	you've grown on me

Kageyama has made him soft.

He still snarls, still bares his teeth at the kids in the street, but Kageyama’s always there to squeeze his hand and remind him that it’s not nice.    
  
It’s not as if he’s been completely reformed by Kageyama by his side, but in some way, Kageyama’s impossibly warm hands have gently shaped him, smoothed out his jagged edges until they are soft to the touch. 

Soon after they started dating, Tsukishima moved into Kageyama’s apartment. It is warmer than his own, for starters, and feels a lot more lived in. The plants that cover every inch of the apartment are the most visible, but between their tendrils and leaves sit little treasures of Kageyama’s, each with its own story to tell. It was these that lead to Tsukishima asking him, a little quiet and unsure, whether he was entirely elemental or if he was some part fae. Kageyama told him that his father was fae, but that his mother’s genes were far more influential. 

  
There are many differences between vampires and fae. Most noticeably, or at least to Tsukishima, is this understanding of sentimental value. Vampires don’t collect things, nor do they grow too attached to the idea of material possessions. Instead, they base their worth on their connections to others. Fae are different. Tsukishima sees it in Kageyama, when he picks up a rock on the side of the road and stuffs it into his pocket. Sees it when he lovingly dusts the glass ornaments sitting on the mantlepiece. Sees it in the gifts he receives every so often - the clothes, the pins, the books Kageyama finds on dinosaurs and brings home as if they are worth their weight in gold.    
  
But maybe they are, in Kageyama’s eyes. These possessions are not collected for their monetary worth, more for the joy they bring. Kageyama knows how excited Tsukishima gets, even if he tries to hide it, and so to him it is worth far more than the odd coins he exchanged for it. 

Once again different from his upbringing is Kageyama’s love for him. Vampires are possessive, aggressive, will fight for a mate, and once they have one they live quite solitary lives.    
  
Kageyama instead cuddles up to him every night, makes him two meals a day, keeps him warm. It’s far from what he’s used to. This idea that love is what you make is so foreign to his own experience, but he thinks he’ll live with it just fine. 

* * *

A few weeks after Tsukishima moved in, Kageyama bought him a heat lamp. He set it up behind the couch, brows furrowed in concentration and ears lowered as he put each piece together. Tsukishima had watched him with such fascinated adoration - though he would not admit it - as he held each small component as if it was a jewel.

Then, when it was set up, he turned it on and let Tsukishima lie underneath it. He was shaking a little, before it heated up, laid bare after layer upon layer of clothing was taken from his body and folded into a neat pile. But slowly, surely, it heated up, and its use became known. It was almost the same as Kageyama’s warmth but without the often patchy availability. Kageyama spent most days at work at the nursery, long shifts that spanned much of the cold, leaving Tsukishima to fend for himself. He was forced into essentially cocooning himself all day before, but this heat lamp left him warm far deeper than what blankets could allow. 

So often had Kageyama come home to find Tsukishima napping under the heat lamp, dozing in nothing but a shirt and pants while it snowed outside, and had let it be known that he thought it was cute. But then spring had warmed them up on its own, and Tsukishima did not need it. So Kageyama packed it away with the same loving care until it was needed again.

* * *

The museum opened up in late spring. Tsukishima applied for a job in the archives, and was accepted faster than was expected.  _ It’s nice to have a vampire working here _ , the owner had explained,  _ adds a little bit of diversity _ .

Now he works most days, putting up displays, taking them down again, making sure that each artifact was in perfect condition.    
  
Kageyama had done this to him. Had made him love the little things in life more than the little things. But it’s okay, it always is, because each time Kageyama pries him open a little more he feels a bit more content with himself. 

  
Before they started dating, Tsukishima still had the pressure of his parents weighing heavy on him. He’d never known anything but the vampire way of life - Akaashi had taught him little except what it felt like to be held - but Kageyama had changed the axis his tiny world spun on. Now he lived for the moments that slotted so nicely between everything important. Kageyama giggling at a bad joke, seeing a fae child smile at his restorations, coming home to see his boyfriend cooking dinner for them both.    
  
They’d all given them life, breathed it into his lungs and left residual warmth lingering in the centre of his chest. It is much kinder to him than the cold was before it, at least.   
  
He thinks he can get used to it. 

* * *

Kageyama’s ear flicks in protest against his hand, moving out of the way so Tsukishima’s hand can settle in his hair. For once, he’s curled into Tsukishima’s chest, tucked away and protected from the world. He smells like him, too, and it makes Tsukishima’s stomach flutter. Kageyama’s hand is loosely clenched around his shirt, vines sprouted from his fingers some time in the night now underneath it, gentle against his skin. The first few times it had frightened him, but just like everything, he’d gotten used to it.    
  
He leans down to press a gentle kiss to Kageyama’s forehead, smiling as Kageyama grunts softly. He snuggles up closer, then, until his face is flush against Tsukishima’s collarbone.    
  
Tsukishima needs to get up for work, but this warmth is far more important. 

  
_ Five more minutes, _ he thinks, and tightens his grip around his boyfriend,  _ just five more minutes. _

**Author's Note:**

> this part has taken me over a year to write,,, it's the second part of 'you're growing on me' and after tkkgists on twitter told me to write it i gave in and did it,,,
> 
> as always thanks for reading ! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated
> 
> come scream to me abt tkkg on twt @ froggieyama


End file.
